Lost Lover
by peacocklovers
Summary: Both Katherine and James were engage to be married since childhood. They were in love until she met a piano player, Jack. Now she had to choose between her childhood friend who she care for deeply and her heart. Who will she choose? AU. MAJOR SKATE/JATE
1. Chapter 1

SYNOPSIS

The story is about three people involved in a love triangle. Both Katherine and James were engage to be married since childhood. Their parents were best friend. As Katherine and James grew up together they become very close and are thrilled that they will soon become husband and wife. One night while Katherine was out dining with her friend at a fancy restaurant, she became captivated by the piano music, and requested to see the musician. Upon meeting him she captivate by him as she did his music. Instant love triangle.

**CHAPTER 1**

"You have to go get it!" shout a ten years old James

"Why?" she shouted in return. "You were the one who threw it. "

"Because it your turn."

Katherine gave him the angry stared and then climb the tree in order to retrieve the ball from the other side of the fence. Once she was there, she was distracted by the most beautiful music she ever heard, looking around she found a young boy playing a piano.

"That was beautiful," she said from the open window.

"Thanks," the young boy responded.

"What is it about?" she asked

"It about two love birds, a husband and a wife. One day while the wife was out looking for food she was captured by a bird merchant and was placed in a cage. When night comes her husband find s that his wife was missing, and afraid that she must have gotten lost sing out to her hoping she hears his song in return home. The wife heard his voice, yet she was helpless. He sang for day and night until he finally took his last breath and died. Once the wife returns she discovered that her husband is dead. Stricken by grieve she sang a song to the world about her sorrow. She sang for days and nights, and then with her last breath she died. "

"That is so sad," Katherine respond with tears in her eye.

"I know, but it is beautiful," he replied.

"WHAT TAKING YOU SO LONG?" shouted James

I COMING, she shouted back

"It was nice talking to you, bye", she said

"BYE"

(Six moth later)

"Pretty good for your first hunting trip kiddo," Sam told his daughter .

"Thanks dad," she said with a wide smile.

"Hey there is an injured bird over here," said Sam. "I think his wing is broken." I think we should put it out of his misery, what you think?"

"NO DADDY," she cried

"WHY?"

"Because some one might be looking for him" You see daddy, there is this story, It about two love birds, a husband and a wife. One day while the wife was out looking for food she was captured by a bird merchant and was placed in a cage. When night comes her husband find s that his wife was missing, and afraid that she must have gotten lost sing out to her hoping she hears his song in return home. The wife heard his voice, yet she was helpless. He sang for day and night until he finally took his last breath and died. Once the wife returns she discovered that her husband is dead. Stricken by grieve she sang a song to the world about her sorrow. She sang for days and nights, and then with her last breath she died.

"WOW" he said. I guess we should take him to the vet, and then let hi return to be with his wife

"YES, daddy we should."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

(18 Summers later)

"You should really try out this new restaurant," says Beth.

"I don't know," Katherine responded. "You know me; I hate dressing up going to a fancy restart aunt. I rather go to a bar and ride a mechanic al bull.:

"I hate it when you that." "And beside, you would love this place."

"Why?"

"Not only is the food delicious, the wine great, the music is great, and the pianist is quite a looker himself."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." "You're calling me a liar?"

"No, I just don't trust your judgment sometime."

"Welcome ladies, party for…?"

"Party for two"

_(Thirty minutes later)_

"I thought you said the music here was good." "It sucks." "I heard better music than this when I was a child. "

"Really"

"Yes, I remember it like it was yesterday." Katherine says, with the mesmerizing look in her eyes. "It was so beautiful, that I forgot where I was, and when I found out where it was coming from I found out it was the young boy with the most beautiful smile." "I still have that image in my head till this day."

Beth gave her a discussing look. "So, basically, you have sexual fantasy about little boys."

"No"

"That what it sound like."

"It's just a beautiful memory I have from childhood that I know will stay with me forever."

"I don't know about you, but if I were you I….

"Shut up, for a second," Katherine interrupted

"Why?"

"Hear that,"

"Hear what,"

"Listen, that is beautiful." "What do you think happen?"

"I don't know they change musician I guess"

"Yeah," she smiles. "There must have."

_(Fifteen minutes later)_

"You're food is getting cold." Katherine is so lost in the music that she becomes oblivious of what is going on around her.

"That was beautiful," Katherine sighs

"Who, what, what are you talking about?"

"The music"

"Ok, your food is getting cold and it is getting late. You should hurry up. "

"Do me a favor, and go down there and tell him I what to speak to him," "Please."

"Hey" Beth shouts.

"Hi," he responds.

"My friend wishes to speak to you," she upstairs.

"I would love to, but I can't. "We are not allowed to talk to customers."

"But she…"

"I am sorry, but I could lose my job."

Her phone rang. "What taking you so long?"

"He says he is not allowed to talk to customers, and that mean us."

"That is crazy," "Tell him it will only be a second."

She stops him. "She says it will only be a second."

"I cannot, you have to talk to the manager."

"So what is going on," she shouted from the other line.

"He said we have to talk to the manager."

"Then get the manager."

"ARE YOU CRAZY," shouts Beth.

"It was so idea to bring me here, now go get him!"

A few minutes later Beth return with the manager.

"Ladies, is there a problem?"

"No, there is not."

"So what do your ladies what from me?"

"I want to talk to the musician, bring him up here."

"OK, I get him for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hi, you requested to see me."

"Yes I did." "Would you like to grab a chair?"

"She tilts her head sideway to get a better look at him. When she finds the right angel, she could not help, but smile. "So you work here?"

"Yes" he responds.

"For how long?"

"I just started."

"You are very talented?"

"Not to mention hot," Beth interrupts. She points to Katherine, "she was so in love with your music that she made me go all the way down stairs just to get you, and when you were unable to come she was so desperate that she asked me to go get the manager." "OUCH, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You are talking too much," Kate blurts.

"I was just describing to him what happen?"

"Well, I am asking you not to," Katherine says grinning her teeth. She turns back to him. "I am so sorry, I am Katherine, but people called Kate."

"I am Jack" he says.

"Well, Jack, you are a very talented pianist."

"Thank you"

"How long you been playing?"

"Too long to remember," he grins.

"You have a very beautiful smile."

He blushes, "thanks."

"Well," Beth interrupts, "I love to sit here and finish the conversation, but my watch tells me it's getting late, and we REALLY need to get going." "It was very nice talking to you, see you around."

"Hold on a minute," says Kate. "Goodnight, Jack I will see you again soon."

They start to walk out, but Kate stops and walks back at Jack before walking out. "What time are you working tomorrow night?"

"I get the day shift tomorrow."

"What time?"

"About noon."

"That's great" says Beth. "We see you then." She pulls Katherine arms. "Now let's go."

"What was that all about?" Kate asks as they were walking toward their car.

"What was what about?" Beth responds.

"You were so rude to him, and he was being nice."

"Its late and we have to go," says Beth.

"No, that's not the reason."

"You are right," responds Beth.

"That what is it?" ask Kate.

"It is you."

Kate gives her a weird look. "ME?"

"Yes, you!"

"How?"

"Let just finish this conversation in car," Beth yells.

There was a long pause between them on their way home. Kate begins to speaks, "You were about to tell me why my behavior was inappropriate.

"I forgot where was I?" asks Beth

"I just told you," says Kate.

"Now I remember." "Your behavior was very inappropriate."

"How," asks Kate

"Unless you forget, you are engage."

"He has not ask me yet."

"But still, your behavior in there was inappropriate?" She pauses, "And if James was here he will not appreciate it."

"I know," she says.

"It good that you know."

"It good that you know," replies Beth. "Because if anything ever happen, my life will be on the line."

"No, it won't."

"Yes, it will." "Remember when you got so drunk at springbreak sophomore year during college, who got blame for getting you drunk?"

"You?"

"How about your senior prom, who did your parent blame for getting you drunk?"

"You?"

"How about…"

"Ok, I got it," Kate yells. "I see your point."

"Thank you, and beside you love James right?"

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

"I just hope you remember that."

_(EIGHT DAYS LATER)_

She sits and she waits and watches as people walk by. She often wonder why she is here sitting and waiting for a person, who may not show up. Ok, wait for another thirty minutes and if he does not show up I will leave she thought to herself. She was about to give up and walk out, and all of all sudden she was stop by a beautiful melody. He is back. She stares at him from above and smile. She slowly walks toward him, until she was only a couple feet away.

"That was amazing," he says as he finishes.

"I did not see you there."

"So how you been?"

"I am fine, you?"

"I am doing great." Kate responds. "So if your shift over because we could catch up?"

"It is going to be late."

"I could wait," she says.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**I am sorry that this is taking me so slow, but I promise this chapter is major JATE love**

For the past hour she listens to hear play songs after song.

"That was lovely," she applauds.

"That was my last song," I walked you out.

He took her to the park, and for some reason Jack can not take his eyes off Kate. She very beautiful he thought. He wants so badly to kiss her, but afraid she would slap him and run away. Women always do that when they afraid he thought quietly to himself, but for now he could at least stare at her and get lost in the moment forever.

"So tell me about you," says Katherine.

"Well my father walked out on me and my mom when I was seven. I now lived with my mom and grandma, and I am working there, so I could help pay for medical school." "Now tell me about you."

"I lived with my mom and stepdad, who is more of a dad to me than my real dad. I work for Cosmo magazine as a photographer and editor, which is great because I got to meet the hottest stars around and my best friend is Beth, who you met a few weeks ago."

"Your job sound very interesting," says Jack.

"It the greatest job ever. I made all my friends jealous with all the stories I told about the stars I meet."

"Really?" he smirked.

"Yes, I met, are you ready for this, Brad Pitt.

"Wow, that must be an amazing moment for you,"

"It is not always cracked up as it supposes to be." "I choose you over him any day."

Jack was shocked. "Thanks, I guess."

"No, I mean it." "He is not that good looking up close and personal, and I have never forgiven him for that Jennifer thing. He looks good from the neck down.

Jack could not help but laugh; he cannot believe what he was hearing."

"You should laugh more often; you have a wonderful smile and a very beautiful laugh."

He stops. He soon discovers that she wants him as much as he wants her. Kate slowly moves in on him like a predator overlooking his prey. "I met what I said," she says.

It was not soon until she wraps her head and pulls him into her for a kiss. Her mouth opens as she welcome his tongue and soon enough both were fighting for dominance. Her arm slowly slides down his face to his chest, and down toward his ass. He had a very nice butt she says to herself. She stays in this position for long, until the need for air allow her to break the kiss.

"Wow, that was amazing," she smiles. "You are a great kisser."

"I have practice over the years."

"I wanted to see you again," she tells him.

"How about tomorrow?" he asks. "We meet here in the morning around eight."

"Tomorrow would be great" "I see you then."

Later that night she went to bed thinking that even though she met many beautiful men since her jobs allowed her to, none of them turn her on as much as Jack did with just a simple smile. She wonders what is it about him that made her wants him so badly, that she could not bear to stay away from, and if she was able to it won't be for long. She is positive that if there is anyone in this world that would bring her to her knees, it would be Jack. She has spent most of her life ordering men around, yet she will be submissive to him.

"What is it about him that made her want him so badly that she probably desperate?" she wonders. Hopefully she will find out tomorrow. She went to sleep hoping the sun will rise soon.


End file.
